


Making It Right

by shadowNova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alternate timeline Equius makes Nepeta cry- well. Our favorite STRONG man can't allow that to go unpunished, now can he? ..Maybe he should calm down his Moirail first, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uou8nlsd24. Clearly, that cannot be the real Equius, but I ended up crying after it and had to write a story where Equius fixed it. May or may not have a second chapter where he beats up that other Equius, I'm not sure.

"Nepeta?" Equius called out softly into the quiet hive, stepping inside. There was no answer, but if he listened carefully, he could hear, very faintly, soft sobs from further in. They were heart-breaking sounds, the choked sound of someone who has been crying for so long they no longer have the energy to wail- and it was Nepeta making them. -His- Nepeta, his moirail. He didn't call out again, racing through the hive to reach her as he mentally plotted a gruesome death- or redeath, as the case may be- for whoever had made her cry.

He found her in the very back of the hive, curled up and crying weakly. Her skin had olive lines along it, where she had clawed at herself until she bled, and his heart broke all over again. "Nepeta!" He rushed to her side kneeling down in front of her and pulling her into his lap with the utmost care, gently holding her wrists so she couldn't do anymore harm to herself. She sobbed and tried to squirm away, olive tears streaking down her cheeks as she refused to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled over and over again, and he just pulled her close, cradling her against his chest. "Shoosh, shoosh. I am here, Nepeta, shoosh." He papped her and stroked her hair, letting her cry against his chest until she calmed down.

Eventually, after several hours, she calmed down some, sniffling and hiccuping as she lay her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead carefully, looking at her in worry. "Are you okay, Nepeta? What is wrong?" It took her a while, but eventually, she managed, "Y-you s-said you hated me. 'C-cause I let you die." She sniffled, clinging to him, and he had to fight to keep his grip from tightening. A Him from a doomed timeline, then- and it had made his Nepeta cry. He murmured soothingly, papping her again. "I am here, Nepeta. That was not me. It was a doomed me. Shoosh, I am here." She hiccuped again and nodded, hiding her face in her shirt. "D-don't leave me, Equius," she begged, and he shut his eyes, stroking her hair. "Never, Nepeta. Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but.


End file.
